femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyndee Pratt (Carter)
Cyndee Pratt, aka Cyndee Horvath (Sofia Banzhaf), is the main villainess from "Pig, Man, Lion," episode 1.05 of Carter (airdate June 12, 2018). Backstory Cyndee Horvath's backstory revealed that her mother, Lana, barely survived a mine explosion at her workplace, Dreider Minerals. The explosion killed three workers and due to the exposure of the gas, Lana contracted lung cancer. It was uncovered that shoddy engineering on the company's part caused the explosion, but Lana was paid for her silence. Events Cyndee turned down a geology scholarship to join an acting troupe led by Craig Rykart, who later became her (suggested) lover. The group was shown in the beginning of the episode, with Craig believed to be wearing a bomb, but it was revealed as a fake, as confetti came out. The performance was to expose Dreider's neglience, and though that performance was just for show, Cyndee actually planned a murderous revenge on the company. The plan had Cyndee taking explosives used by Lana during her work, and she would use the material to kill the Dreider executives in attendance. However, Dennis Lemash, who funded the play with phony mortgage loans, decided to back out and put the money back in the bank where he worked as a loan officer. Without the financial backing, Cyndee's plan was a bust, and she later stalked Dennis as he was talking to his boss, Angelica Holander. After Angelica left, the evil Cyndee entered the car and stabbed Dennis to death. Angelica ended up suspected in the murder by Angus Pershing, with Harley Carter and Sam Shaw both disagreeing with their superior. Once it was revealed that Angelica was with Dennis, as well as the fact that she knew about Dennis' actions, Harley and Sam began to suspect her. It was Angelica who revealed that she had seen a young woman in that same area, and the description matched Cyndee. Cyndee's reveal was confirmed when Harley went to find her, only for Cyndee to appear and point a rifle at him. The vengeful villainess strapped an actual bomb to Harley and ordered him to give a live streaming message to Dreider, while also admitting to killing Dennis and voicing her bitterness towards the company for their neglience and her mother's cancer. Cyndee set a 90 minute timer on the bomb, and after Harley made his statements, Sam appeared and held Cyndee at gunpoint, while ordering her to remove the bomb. Instead, Cyndee reset the timer to 90 seconds and ordered Sam to drop her gun, but at that moment, Harley started running, prompting Cyndee to shoot at him. Sam tacked Cyndee and handcuffed her, after which she and Dave Leigh saved Harley. Cyndee was shown taken into custody; arrested for Dennis' murder and other crimes. Trivia Cyndee Kills Dennis.gif|Cyndee killing Dennis Lemash Cyndee Rifle.png|Cyndee's villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Explosives Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Rifle Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Stalker